Midori/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone *"Wow! I feel wonderful. I'm sure I can put this power to good use!" (surge) *"I've been trying my hardest with weapons. I'm not just about medicine, you know!" (weapon exp) *"Um, what's this? I'd turn it in to the lost and found, but there isn't one. So, take it!" (found item) *"Hmm. I'm curious about accessories. Do you think I could wear one?" (accessory gift ask) **"What a great present! I'll have to brew up something special for you in return!" (accessory gift given, loved) **"Thanks so much! I promise to make good use of it." (accessory gift given, liked) **"You remembered my birthday? I can't tell you how much this means to me!" (friendship birthday present) **"It's great to celebrate my birthday with you, Corrin! Hearts and kisses!" (married birthday present) **"Wh-what is this? I don't think I could make medicine form it." (Bath Towel accessory gift given) *"You're wearing yourself out, being such a hero. Keep my medicine in mind, OK?" (idle) *"I'm keeping an eye on you. I want you to feel your best at all times!" (idle) *"You're always doing something that puts a big smile on my face!" (idle) *"I found herbs in the wild! So I'm hoping to mash them into medical mush." (idle) *"I'm brushing up on my medicine skills for our next battle. Better safe than sorry!" (idle) *"Wow, a visitor! What brings you here? Whatever it is, we're a welcoming bunch!" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Um, give a shout if you want help in the next battle. I'll come running." (team up) Replying - Normal * "I'd love to team up! That way if you're hurt, I'll have you feeling better in a jiffy." (team up) * "I collect herbs to make medicine. Everywhere and anywhere!" (hobby) Asking - Parent * "I'm glad we can spend even this much time together!" (spending time) Replying - Parent * "Oh, yes! I feel just the same. So very happy to be here with you!" (spending time) * "A basket to help me gather herbs would be great!" (gift) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday! Didn't think I'd know, did you? Congratulations!" (friendship) Level Up *"Now I can really do my part to help!" (6+ stats up) *"I did it! All my hard work paid off!" (4-5 stats up) *"Yay! I worked really hard for that." (2-3 stats up) *"I've got to work harder next time." (0-1 stats up) *"I guess Midori is at her strongest." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Midori really can do anything!" Confession Roster Kaze's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Bright, enthusiastic, and well mannered, she enjoys inventing and brewing medicines in her free time. Has the sharpest sense of taste in the army. Born on 5/17. Help Description ''Kaze's daughter. A model student, she loves to research and brew medicines. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) and Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Mighty Midori!" * "Who's scared? Not me!" * "Crossing my fingers!" * "And here's Midori!" * "Midori can do this!" * "Are we ready?" * "Here's hoping we win!" * "Now I'm in the mix!" * "I'll cover you!" Attack Stance * "I'll give it a go!" * "I'll nip this in the bud!" * "Midori special!" Guard Stance * "Wh-what are you doing?!" * "Are you okay?" * "Be nice!" Critical/Skill * "Here's a bitter pill!" * "My diagnosis? You're done!" * "This might sting a little!" * "Take your medicine!" Defeated Enemy * "Glad that's over!" * "Please hold your applause until the end!" * "Got to be my best!" * "Don't count Midori out!" * *giggles* * "Aced that one!" * *sighs* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Aaamazing!" * "I owe ya one!" * "Thanks a bunch!" * *giggles* Defeated by Enemy * "But I tried....so hard...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes